The invention relates to an annular swimming and rescue device. Swimming and rescue aids, particularly in the form of so-called arm wings are basically known and comprise an inflatable annular body which for example, may comprise two air chambers for safety reasons.
Further, these are known annular swimming aids made of styrofoam also to be secured to the upper arm.